Various forms of portable desks, podiums and legged carrying cases heretofore have been provided such as the Portable Desk-Work Bench disclosed in my prior U.S. Pat. No. 4,404,915, dated Sept. 20, 1983. However, previously known structures, for the most part, are not fully collapsible into a completely closed carrying case and do not include openable drawers completely hidden from view when the drawers are closed and the case itself is fully closed. Accordingly, a need exists for an improved form of portable desk, work table and carrying case combination.